starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Psionic powers
Psionic powers (a.k.a. psychic powers) are the ability of using the mind to induce paranormal phenomena. They are present to various degrees in various species. The presence of psionic powers within a species is rare, and is dictated by their structural makeup. Even the subtlest of changes to an organism's (or species') genetic code can destroy its psionic potential.Dayton, Cameron et al (July 21, 2014). StarCraft II: War Stories. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ASIN B00IWTWTBY. Psionic emanations can be lethal to organisms, and are not yet fully understood by terran science.2015-09-18, NYCC 2015 – James Waugh’s StarCraft Field Manual Signing Schedule. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-09-23 Protoss Psionics archon]] The protoss are masters of psionic powers and are natural mind-readers.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7125-1. The protoss can use their psionic abilities to shield themselves, charge their tools and weapons, and to materialize, manipulate or meld matter.Karune. 2007-01-22. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 26. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-22. The species also learned to integrate the power of psionics into their technology, both to amplify the power, such as focusing the energy into a psionic blade, or to allow their technology to perform paranormal effects, such as teleportation through a psionic matrix. A very small number of protoss called preservers have the ability to hold the memories of many other protoss from centuries or millennia ago, even claiming to hold "all the memories of the Protoss". The high templar's powers are so great that they can even focus their psionic energy to create terrible storms of psychic energy that destroy the minds of other living creatures.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. If two high templar would merge, they would create a creature of pure psionic energy known as an archon, so powerful that they can independently erect a resilient shield and direct psionic shockwaves.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. Protoss technology is sophisticated enough to create psionic war machines as well, such as the oracle2011-10-27, BlizzCon 2011: StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm – Units and Abilities. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2011-11-06 and mothership core.2014-11-20, Mothership Core Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-11-26 The Khala ]] The Khala is a structured approach to protoss psionics. It was developed near the end of the Aeon of Strife in order to restore the sanity of the protoss. The Khala grants much control and discipline over psionic power.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. Being subsumed in the Khala meant a certain loss of self in addition to the gain of the "other". There was a risk the loss could be drastic. Most Judicators and Templar subsume themselves into the Khala at least once a day. Protoss cut off from the Khala are quickly embraced by the Void.Zapotek, Ren (w), Noel Rodriguez (p, i), Mel Joy San Juan (i). "Twilight Archon." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 132-177. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. The drug Sundrop is capable of doing this, at the cost of mental imbalance. The fortitude of the Khala protects protoss from assimilation by the zerg.Furman, Simon (w), Tomás Aira (p, i), German Erramouspe (i). "Creep." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 26-67. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. The Void The Dark Templar, also known as the Nerazim, cut themselves off from the Khala in order to maintain their mental independence. The Conclave believed this could create another Aeon of Strife. Lacking the control and discipline of the Khala, some powers, such as psionic storm, ran out of control. The Void provides the Nerazim with enormously strong individual willYeah, I mean, basically, any protoss that is a part of the Khala is going to have an enourmous psionic energy to draw on and can create, you know, obviously, wepons and blades with it. The dark templar, you know, in all of the lore, they, because they chose to go their own way and they don’t have the power of the Khala behind them, but they have the power of enormously strong individual will. It's sort of, I’m giving a long-winded version of the answer, I think, that Chris just gave. One is pulling that power from within whereas the dark templar have to take what is around them, the void, and manifest it. It is a completely different philosophy, but both are really cool weapons. Chris Metzen, Brian Kindregan, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-23. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Lore Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-25. and enabled them to learn cloaking powers very quickly. The Nerazim have no preservers and instead rely on modified khaydarin crystals which they store at the Alys'aril on the sanctuary moon of Ehlna.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. The Tal'darim also wield energies from the Void. These powers are enhanced by their exposure to terrazine, which weakens the barrier between material reality and the Void.Brooks, Robert. "Ascension." (Oct. 01, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Ascension Accessed 2015-10-01. The Khalai corrupted by Amon appeared to wield similar powers.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Rescue. (in English). 2015. Abilities *Agonizing blast (ascendants) *Astral projection (Zeratul) *Astral wind (Artanis) *Blink (dark templar, instigators, stalkers) **Shadow dash (Vorazun) *Blood orb (supplicant) *Chaotic torrent (dark archons) *Cloaking (dark templar) *Confusion (dark archons) *Darkcoil (centurions) *Destruction wave (Alarak) *Dimensional shift (Tassadar) *Feedback (dark archons, high templar) *Force wall (Tassadar) *Lightning dash (Artanis) *Hallucination (high templar, dark templar,Rosenberg, Aaron (May 23, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7133-6. sentry) *Maelstrom (dark archons) *Mind blast (ascendants) *Mind control (dark archons) *Plasma surge (high templar) *Precognition (Khyar, Tenarsis) *Psi assault (Tassadar) *Psi discharge (Karass) *Psingularity *Psionic bolt (high templar, Darakian)Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes (March 1, 2000). Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4 *Psionic blast (High templar) *Psionic lightning (Alarak) *Psionic orb (ascendants) *Psionic shockwave (archons) *Psionic storm (High templar, dark templar, and ascendants) *Psionic speed **Charge (sentinels, zealots) **Deadly charge (Alarak) **Shadow charge (centurions) *Psionic transfer (adepts) *Resurgence (Artanis) *Sacrifice (ascendants) *Singularity spike (Zeratul) *Soul absorption (Alarak) *Temporal sight (oracle pilots) *Void armor (Zeratul) *Void stasis (blood hunters, dark templar) *Void Prison (Zeratul) Hybrid Psionics ]] The protoss/zerg hybrids emitted minimal psionic powers while in stasis, the same degree radiated by captured high templar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. Once awakened, the hybrids demonstrated startling psionic power.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010-07-27. The hybrid destroyer Maar displayed a wide variety of psionic powers.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. Other hybrids also displayed great power, including the ability to consume DNA.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Similar creatures developed by Ulrezaj demonstrated undefined psionic abilities. Psychics felt disturbed by the power, but could block it out. Abilities *Annihilation beam *Blink (Maar) *Graviton prison *Phase shift *Plasma blast *Psionic blast *Psionic shock *Psionic shockwave *Psionic storm *Psionic vortex (cut content) *Separation *Telepathy *Void blast Terran Psionics :See also: List of terran psychics —a common terran psychic warrior]] The terrans exhibited a powerful psionic potential and are only a few steps away from developing into a formidable psionic power. Very few terrans can use psionic powers, but most that can become "ghosts". Some weaker psychics can become wranglers, used to hunt other psychics. Terran children are tested at a young age for psychic potential,DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3. and both the Terran ConfederacyGrubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. and Dominion went to great lengths to ensure that all such children joined the Ghost Program.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "War-Torn." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 6-47. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. However, a number of psychics slipped through the cracks; this was especially common in the fringe colonies.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04150-2. In spite of their appearance among the population, many terrans did not believe in the existence of psionic powers among terrans, and often ghost agents were dismissed as government propaganda.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7125-1. Terran psychics can be rated on the Psionic Index scale. A terran with a PI of 2-5 can sense psionic powers but generally cannot use other psychic abilities. Some such psychics are employed by the Ghost Program as wranglers, employed to hunt other psychics. Psychics release alpha waves which can be detected by other psychics.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-41898-0 (eBook). Other such weak psychics have demonstrated abilities such as resisting telepathy.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio et al. (p, i). "StarCraft #4" StarCraft 1''' (4) (September 16, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Psychics with a PI of 5-6 are telepathic. Psychics of this level are recruited to become ghosts. Those with a PI of 8 or more have telekinesis. Ghosts generally do not have the ability to block thoughts; ghosts find each other very easy to read. They are also trained from infancy to channel their psionic energies to augment their natural physical strength and endurance. Non-psychics such as Arcturus Mengsk and Corbin Phash have demonstrated the ability to conceal their thoughts from telepaths. Phash can even think "fake" thoughts that another telepath might detect.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Mel joy San Juan (p), Noel Rodriguez et al (i). "Orientation." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 114-161. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. However, the technique is not completely reliable. Some psychics have demonstrated telekinetic powers; this requires a Psionic Index rating of at least 8. A few even demonstrate pyrokinesis (the ability to create or manipulate fire with their mind).Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. Psionics powers in terrans take time to regenerate when overused. Some protoss researchers have speculated that terran psionic potential could be transferred through bloodlines.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. Some electronics could interfere with terran psionic powers, such as telepathy, while psionic feedback could disrupt terran electronics.2014-18-12, Ghost Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-19-12 Terran Psychic Occupations ]] *Ghost *Shadowguard *Spectre *Wrangler Abilities *Astral projection (Colin Phash) *Consumption (Gabriel Tosh) *Empathy *Hallucination (Jackson Hauler) *Mind blast (Nova Terra, Gabriel Tosh) *Mind control (Nova Terra) *Psionic lash (spectres) *Psionic shadow (Sarah Kerrigan) (cut content) *Psionic shield (Tosh) *Psionic shock *Psionic sight *Psionic speed *Psychic attack *Psychometry *Precognition *Pulse (Sarah Kerrigan) *Pyrokinesis *Quiet voice (Colin Phash) *Remote viewing *Sense psionics *Technopathy *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Voodoo (Gabriel Tosh) *X-factor Zerg Psionics ]] The zerg possess a limited degree of psionic powers, as the Overmind once established a psionic link with the xel'naga. The core zerg strains themselves are incapable of major projective psionic abilities,Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. though advanced specialist strains have demonstrated the ability.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. All zerg strains possess a degree of telepathy. However, it is different from the communication used by protoss or terrans and as such, it is normally impossible to communicate with most zerg strains. However, prior to her infestation, Sarah Kerrigan demonstrated such an ability. The zerg are somewhat sensitive to psionics and can sense psi emitters from a great distance, even across worlds.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. Zerglings can sense the emanations of a powerful psychic at a considerable range. Additionally, overlords fly using helium-filled gas sacs combined with a weak telekinetic psi-ability for lift and motive power.Karune. 2007-12-14. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 24. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-12-14. Changelings can alter their opponents' perceptions with psionics.Waugh, James. "Changeling." (November 18, 2009). Blizzard Entertainment. Changeling: A Short Story by James Waugh Accessed 2009-11-18. In order to gain the upper hand in the war against the protoss, whose powerful psionics were a great threat to the Swarm, the Overmind planned to assimilate the terrans, since their powerful psionic potential would make them able to fight the protoss on their own terms. To date, the only psychic terran that the zerg have been able to acquire and transform into an advanced infested terran is Sarah Kerrigan, a ghost who had been a member of the Sons of Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. The Overmind left her with the majority of her spirit, and she retained her intelligence and even some of her humanity.Overmind:' "Let her go, Zasz. The greatness of her spirit has been left to her; that the Swarms might benefit from her fierce example. Fear not her designs, for she is bound to me as intimately as any Cerebrate. Truly, no Zerg can stray from my will, for all that you are lies wholly within me. Kerrigan is free to do as she desires." ''StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Amerigo (in English). 1998. During the Second Great War, her powers increased greatly after exposing herself to the first spawning pool on Zerus.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Izsha (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Crucible. (in English). 2013-03-12. The zerg work hard to maintain psionic traits in species or individuals they assimilate, as the slightest wrong modification can eliminate the traits that allow for psionics. As such, psionic strains assimilated into the Swarm retain the majority of their base traits, such as the overlord, which has very minimal modification from their base species, the Gargantis proximae.Blizzard Entertainment. Project Blackstone, accessed on 2013-03-01 Zerg broodmothers are capable of psionic communication,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Domination (in English). 2013-03-12. as well as using stirring their minions into a mass frenzy to push an assault.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Co-op Missions (Activision Blizzard) (in English). August 8, 2016 Creep The protoss scientific organization, PAX, conducted an experiment with creep and viruses. The resulting creature developed psychic powers, and could even "distort" the Khala (creating hallucinations) and control a unique being.Furman, Simon (w), Tomás Aira (p, i), German Erramouspe (i). "Creep." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 26-67. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80831-8. Queen of Blades abilities The following psionic powers have been demonstrated by the Queen of Blades as a zerg. *Apocalypse *Assimilation aura *Chain reaction *Crushing grip *Energy blast *Fury *Implosion *Immobilization wave *Leaping strike *Precognition *Psionic bolt *Psionic shift *Psionic speed *Razor swarm *Kinetic blast *Maelstrom *Mind control *Mend *Wild mutation Xel'naga Psionics ]] The xel'naga maintained purity of form, giving them immense psionic potential. Though they inhabited the Void, the xel'naga showed the ability to psionically transcend the veil between dimensions, and manipulate events across space and time.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: The Essence of Eternity. (in English). November 10, 2015 Xel'naga have also demonstrated the ability to exist psionically, beyond the confines of a material body, and without a host, that psionic presence is forced back into the Void.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Salvation. (in English). November 10, 2015 The xel'naga are also able to inhabit psionic links such as the Khala as they would a host body.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Growing Shadow. (in English). November 10, 2015 Amon also demonstrated the ability to create void shades, and manipulated the structure of the Void as well as its inhabitants. The xel'naga also possess immense martial psionic abilities,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Amon's Fall. (in English). November 10, 2015 and the ability to manifest psionic blades.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Shifting Perspectives (in English). 2013-03-12. The xel'naga were able to maintain a psychic link with the Overmind, before the latter broke it. At least some xel'naga demonstrated a prophecy-like ability.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “The Battle of Char (in English) The xel'naga were also able to create constructs that could utilize psionic powers, apparently through non-biological means.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zeratul (in English). 2018. Abilities *Astral projection *Celestial radiance *Cosmic fury *Creep teleport *Enmity flare *Extinction *Null zone *Mind control *Psionic blast *Psionic gale *Precognition *Quantum ray *Telepathy Other Species A particularly powerful entity demonstrated the ability to use Void-based powers. Many of its powers had a physical basis as well.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Faisal et al (i). "Voice in the Darkness." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 72-113. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. Alavash, a plant, possesses telepathic properties. Protoss can use its nectar to enhance their powers.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Do No Harm." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 48-89. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. Void thrashers were shown to be able to use a Void barrage attack in order to besiege fortifications, as well as a short range psionic lightning attack.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Amon's Reach. (in English). November 10, 2015 Gargantis proximae had telepathic abilities.Jurgens-Fyhrie, Gavin. "Just an Overlord." (March 21, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Just an Overlord Accessed 2013-03-21. References Psionics